Detectives From Other Dimensions
by FunbariVoid
Summary: Tom and Jerry was two rivals that battles each other in the Gingers house but it will end soon, when the news have spoken about a disease caused by Cats and Mouses the Gingers moved out and abandoned Tom and Jerry next thing happens a flash went by and Tom and Jerry has ended up in a different world where thousands of murderous crimes needs justice, T and J becomes Detectives again
1. Chapter 1: Troublesome Disease

It was like other days in the suburban of Tom cat and Jerry mouse, Tom and Jerry are still in a large rivalry with each other, Spike is taking care of his son, Butch is seeking food in trash cans and waiting for tootles to passed by so that he could used the opportunity to talk to her the ginger couples are talking about what to do for today everything seems to be normal well until

"This is a strict news report we interrupt this program to bring you breaking news it appears like that there is a disease that was well known as cat and mouse menace" New report said as he looks at the screen

When Tom and Jerry hears that they all turn their heads towards the screen to listen

"It appears like that this virus is capable of causing cancer and undiscovered virus if you have any kinds of pet that is related to cat or mouse we strongly suggest you get rid of them immediately and you know what we all mean" said the news guy

Ms Ginger was shock to hear that knowing that could mean 1 thing is to get rid of Tom and move away since the mouse is still in the house

"Rick what should we do" said Ginger in panicking voice

"Ginger we all know this day will soon come and I'm telling you we have no choice" said Rick

"But..but" said Ginger

"Ginger that's enough I have been doing as you say but if we're keeping Tom and stay in this house we will die what is important than your life or Tom just get rid of him if you want to move on" said Rick

"I...I...I guess your right" said Ginger

Hearing that Tom and Jerry was shocked they are losing everything: food, drinks and places to rest and stay

"Oh no Jerry what should we do now" said Tom in a frightened way

"I don't know it's hard to believe but this time there is no door ways for us" said Jerry in a nervous way

After that the Gingers had told Tom to stay away from them as possible and moved out of the house bringing only Spike with them

"I'm so sorry they have to get rid of all you guys I felt bad" said Spike

"Yeah we know but don't worry Spike we will try to take care of our selves no matter what" said Jerry in an astonishing way

"TAKE CAR..."Tom was been cut off by Jerry

"No worries Spike after all I used to live alone but now Tom is on my side" smiled Jerry

This makes Tom feels angry but he couldn't since he knows if he does that Spike would beat him off

"Oh that is just so sad" Spike cries as he walks into the van waved goodbye to Tom and Jerry

"Welp since their gone MAYBE EATING YOU AND TRASHING THINGS ARE PERFECT THIS MOMENT" shouted Tom as he jumps towards Jerry to finish him off so that the rivalry between them could end

But somehow a flash has covered Tom and Jerry's entire vision and they ended up on the road of the street where Jerry is on the safer zone while Tom is at the perfect place for cars to swish him

"Huh what the..."Tom was been cut off by a car

As Jerry stands there and laughs

"HEY CUT IT OUT WHERE ARE WE ANYWAYS" shouted Tom as he walks to the safer place

"Hmmmm you now the most interesting thing is that we are not in the United States anymore but Tokyo"said Jerry as he looks at the flag

"WAIT HOW DID WE GOT HERE" shouted Tom

"I have no idea thru all these years it's a magic " said Jerry

"HOLD ON WE HAVE UN FINISHED BUSINESS" shouted Tom as he started to chase Jerry

"OH YEAH LETS GO" shouted Jerry

As the game of Cat and Mouse starts


	2. Chapter 2: In a world of Crimes

Tom and Jerry are in the middle of a cat and mouse chase at the mean time a police officer is using a speed tracking device to see how fast are peoples are going when suddenly Tom and Jerry rushed by causing the speed tracker device to beep to 2000,[Police]"What the" the police looks around but he saw no vehicles just normal peoples walking and cars going with perfect speed the police thought it was just a error so he ignore it when suddenly Tom and Jerry went by again but this time it's 2456 on the device,[Police]"Huh again" the police looks around again when suddenly he spots something on the car he walks outside to check it,[Police]" Cat fur " it was Tom's cat fur that was been left by

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MOUSE BRAT" shouted Tom in rage the reason why he didn't notice the arounds was because him and Jerry is currently in subsonic speeds so nobody could see or catch a footage of them

As for Jerry

"Hahahahah back to the old days where we do Cat and Mouse stuff" said Jerry

While in the middle of the run they stopped on a baseball field they start to run in circles without noticing they are forming something thru the wind pressure

"I'LL EAT YOU FOR SURE JERRY" shouted Tom

"Hahaha bet you can't catch me lazy cat" said Jerry in optimistic

Suddenly when Tom finally captures Jerry and stops somehow they notice that there is something covering their entire vision it was a twister

"HOLY CRAP RUN" shouted Tom in panic

As he and Jerry starts to flee as fast as they could leading the tornado towards the town

"HOLD ON TOM WE CAN'T GO TO THE TOWN THE TWISTER WILL DESTROY THE TOWN"shouted Jerry

As Tom stops and head towards a different direction leading the tornado with him

In Mori's detective agency

"Ran is the breakfast ready" said Mori

"Coming coming geez dad don't be in a rush" said Ran as soon a she notice something is outside

"Huh what is that" said Ran

"What is what huH WHAT THE" shouted Conan

As he and Ran looks at a giant twister moving all over the mountain areas


	3. Chapter 3: The Cat and Mouse Detective

Tom and Jerry are still in the wild tornado goose chase

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HELP HELP" scream Tom as he ran faster

" JUST KEEP RUNNING I'LL FIGURE A WAY HOW TO NEUTRALIZED IT" shouted Jerry as he keeps on thinkinh

"(Hmmmmm this is strange normally Tom and me always runs in circles and nothing happens but right now when we run, we formed a twister how calm, unless) Jerry was thinking in his thoughts

"ANYTIME NOW JERRY" screamed Tom

"THAT'S IT TOM THIS IS NOT OUR WORLD WE WERE BEEN TRANSPORTED INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE THAT HAS DIFFERENT LAWS THAT DOES NOT MATCHES WITH OURS" shouted Jerry

"You mean that our speeds does not meet the requirements of this world's speed laws" said Tom

" Exactly which is why I felt strange to the peoples around us and their qualities" said Jerry

"THEN HOW DO WE STOP THE TORNADO" shouted Tom

"IN THIS WORLD EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT WHICH MEANS THE TORNADO IS NOT CHASING US IT'S MOVING ON IT'S OWN DIRECTION TOM RUN AS FAST AS YOU COULD TOWARDS A HIGH BHUILDING " said Jerry

"Alright fine" said Tom as he starts to break the limits of his speed and dashes towards the tokyo tower

"Look Tom the twister is twisting away" said Jerry

"Huh would you look at that heheheh" said Tom as he smiles

"Hey Tom look this city is so beautiful" said Jerry

Tom looks down to see and what he saw was beautiful things allot of buildings, cars vehicles and heights

"Yeah there are allot of Cars, clouds and more I wonder what does this city looks like when it's midnight" said Tom

"Yeah now how do we get down"said Jerry

"Huh" Tom gets snaps out of his thoughts as he looks down and finally recognized that he is on a high tower

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS" Tom screamed in fear

"Just what I expected everything was going very relieved when it all got into another backfire" said Jerry

At the mean time at the Police headquarters

"Alright listen up 5 minutes earlier a tornado was been formed on a baseball field evidence shows that the ones that are responsible for the tornado disaster is this an strange loop that has blue grey color including with 1 brown orange color" said Takagi

"And in 10 minutes earlier there was a police that said that his speed tracking device caught something run at the speed of 2000 to 2456" said Meguire

"According to what the witness said then he saw a trail of blue grey and brown orange went by like they're playing a game of cat and mouse chase"said Takagi

"Hmmmmmmm normally I would underestimate this but I guess this case is a bit harder then any other cases" said Mori

"( Hmmmmmm a tornado formed in the baseball field caused by a blue grey and brown orange trail non stop loop, the speed tracking device caught something run at the speed of a jet pack and an airplane) said Conan in his thoughts

"Conan what are you doing are you thinking what could be the caused of this" said Ran

"Ah yes exactly, hey excuse me sir but did you collect anything left back at the scene" said Conan

"Well the police men that tracked the speed has found this" said Meguire

"Can I see it" said Conan

"Uuuh sure thing" said Meguire

As when Conan looks at it somehow he was having a weird expression

"What is it Conan" said Ran

"Strange this is cat fur" said Conan

"Cat Fur!" said Takagi in surprised

"Wait are you trying to say is that this criminal has a deep love with cats" said Mori

"No as you all could see the cameras captured a blue grey entity running around the city with a brown orange entity it is possible that those entities are actually a cat and a mouse posses subsonic speeds" said Conan

Everyone became shocked at the way they heard Conan

"I still don't know what does it looks like but one thing I know whatever this is or it is, it's not a human but an animal posses subsonic speeds" said Conan

"Wait are you sure it was confirmed" said Mori

"I said I don't know which means we must first capture these creatures before they could cause out any chaos ( Although it's true I never encountered any cases like entities before but I'm afraid this time it is 1 but who could it be and what are their purpose)" Conan starts to brain storm and classified anything that he could see

At the mean time

"Welp since that we must handle our new lives what should we do first" said Tom

"First we must get out of this world first" said Jerry

"Huh why?"

"The news paper mention about a tornado disaster caused on the baseball field by an blue grey and an brown orange trail that somehow a kid in the police HQ confirms that it is a cat and a mouse that posses subsonic speeds" said Jerry

"What really, is that kid some sort of detective" said Tom

"No this kid lives with a famous detective named Mori Kogoro " said Jerry

"Then what should we do" said Tom

"First we need to find that boy and have a little chit chat with him Tom lets get started in classifying and ask directions" said Jerry in a serious way


End file.
